


A Conversation

by SmallTimeWriter



Series: Lucifer and Mazikeen. [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallTimeWriter/pseuds/SmallTimeWriter
Summary: Lucifer and Maze have a needed conversation.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Mazikeen, Linda Martin & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Linda Martin & Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Lucifer and Mazikeen. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186811
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	A Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Lucifer, all credit goes to the writers and creators.

"Maze, you tried to kill Lucifer." Linda snapped at her bestfriend. She was trying to conceal her emotions, trying to remain neutral between her two friends because she knew. Linda fully understood that they had issues. It was the devil and his demon, so it was expected. But this, well she hadn't expected it to escalate to this.

"You don't understand, Linda."

Linda pleaded internally with herself to remain calm. "Look, Maze, I know you and Lucifer have your issues but I never thought you would try this. I thought he was your friend."

"My friend?" Maze scoffed. "He's my boss. My master." She spat the word, but she also felt the shiver run through her body. It had been a long time since she referred to him by that name. It felt like a distant life, one that she was barely able to remember but one she craved.

Linda placed her hand up trying to stop Maze's voice from getting any higher. Charlie was asleep in his room. "Maze, Lucifer released you from your oath."

"No, he didn't. No matter the circumstance I will always belong to Lucifer; it's how I was created."

Linda frowned. "Lucifer said he released you."

"That would have been a lie and Lucifer cannot lie."

Linda did know that Lucifer didn't lie which meant he wouldn't have stated that he released her. She attempted to think back to what he had told her.

_"Maze is exploring her freedom."_  
_"You released her from her oath, Lucifer?"_  
_"I'm allowing her to become own being, Doctor. Maze deserves a chance to find herself."_

"He never released me, Linda." Lucifer has never released her from her oath, he had given her a sense of freedom. Freedom which she had enjoyed at first but soon realized it wasn't exactly all that she hoped it would be.

Linda sighed softly, trying to work out in her mind the best way to approach this with Maze. "He never called upon you if it could have been avoided and when he had no other choice he made sure to pay your bounty fees, if not with extra bonus." Linda sat down. "Look Maze, I'm not stating that Lucifer hasn't made poor choices and done some terrible things in your relationship. But if what you say is true,"

"It is." Maze flopped down onto the couch; the reason she had come to Linda's was to hide out. Lucifer had been furious but Chloe had somehow turned his attention to her and Maze had slipped out. "Lucifer doesn't care about me, Linda; I wanted him to hurt. For him to have a taste of how I feel."

"There is a difference between trying to make someone else hurt emotionally and then physically hurting them and trying to kill them. Maze, surely you understand what you did is wrong?"

Maze growled in frustration. "You're on his side."

Linda shook her head. "I'm not on anyone's side. I think he could have done more to make you understand how important you are to him. But I think you are overlooking what he did do for you. He let you go free into this world, uninfluenced by him. He could have forced you to stay his bartender but he chose to let you go."

Maze frowned, sitting up to look at her properly. "Are you saying I should be thanking him?" She could feel the rage flowing in his veins.

"No." Linda was beginning to feel frustrated. "Maze; Lucifer never wanted to be the King of Hell, he never wanted the responsibilities that came with it but he had no choice to accept it. With this, it was clear to him that he had had to keep all demons in his control. He gave you your freedom, that has to account for something."

"You are on his side." The hurt seeped into Maze's voice; almost blocking out the rage. "Everyone is always on his side. What about me? Hell was home and he took it from me and then..."

"Maze, you followed Lucifer and staying was a choice you made. If at any point if you truly desired to returned and Lucifer wouldn't take you, you could have spoken to Amenadiel. You knew this."

Maze's hands formed fists. "You are saying this is my fault?!" Her voice was rising, showing her anger.

Linda held her hands up in surrender; taking a deep breath to keep her voice steady. She didn't think that Maze would ever hurt her; but Charlie was in the house and she didn't exactly want her friend throwing knives at walls to calm down. "Maze; I would never..." She paused. "This is not entirely your fault."

Maze scoffed. "You're saying some of it is?" Her voice rose again, igniting a cry from Charlie.

Linda stood up. "Enough. I can't do this right now." She turned to head towards her sons room, stopping for just a moment. "Maze; Lucifer has his issues but I think you don't give him enough credit for what he has tried to do for you but don't take that as me shouldering the blame on you, I am certain that Lucifer could have done more, perhaps even taken you back to Hell, and it may be a selfish thought of mine but I am glad he didn't. If he had then we wouldn't have had the chance to know each other. We wouldn't be friends and I couldn't imagine my life without you Maze."

Maze breathed deeply, trying to listen to the words Linda was speaking and not the thoughts that were running through her head. She was angry with Lucifer for not taking her home; but if he had then she wouldn't have Linda has a friend, she wouldn't have met Trixie or Charlie. Those thoughts hurt. "Lucifer loves Decker."

Linda breathed deeply; she knew that Maze had unresolved issues when it came to Lucifer and Chloe's relationship. It wasn't just jealously, it was something deeper though Maze never let Linda pry to much. "Just because Lucifer loves Chloe,"

"Don't make excuses for it Linda. He changed when he met her, he isn't..."

"Maze, we've all changed, even you." Linda walked towards her friend, her son had not made anymore noise indicating he had settled himself back to sleep, and she could clearly see her friend was in an emotional turmoil having never been able to fully process all the emotions that she was learning on Earth. "Maze, come sit. I think we should call Lucifer." While her friend needed to accept that Lucifer had changed, she also needed to see that parts of Lucifer still survived inside of him.

"NO!" Maze shook her head, the last thing she wanted was to come face to face with him. "Lucifer doesn't take betrayal well." Deep inside she could feel a part of her stirring. The demon in her slightly afraid of her Lord, perhaps more afraid now then she would have been back in Hell. After all this Lucifer was different.

"Maze; I wouldn't allow Lucifer to hurt you but this needs to be dealt with before one of you do get seriously injured. I love you both too much to allow that to happen."

* * *

"Where is she?!"

Amenadiel was the first to rise from his chair; surprised to see that his brothers eyes weren't raging red since his facial expression held nothing but fury. "Brother,"

Lucifer held up his hand. "Apologies brother; but this is between Mazikeen and I." It had been quiet some time since Lucifer had felt this furious at his demon.

"Perhaps,"

Lucifer raised his eyebrow, a look of suspicion creeping into his eyes. "You cannot be defending her."

"I am not defending her actions, Luci." While he was now on reasonable terms with Mazikeen, perhaps even going as far as to call her a friend, he did not agree with what she had done. Lucifer may be the devil but they were brothers above all else. "I do think you need to calm down before you approach her."

"Amenadiel is right, Lucifer. Maze is hurting, and I think we over looked just how much she is struggling to fit into this world."

"You brought her to Earth, Luci; and then you proceeded to tell her to figure out her life."

Lucifer crossed his arms; the anger in his expression not moved by their words. "I gave her the choice to follow me here; I made clear there would be no return trips." He knew since they had arrived she had spoken of Hell often, but he had made his position clear when he left and she had still wished to follow. "When I met Chloe I gave Mazikeen the freedom she desperately seemed to want. I granted her wish, time without me."

"I think freedom was the opposite of what Maze needed."

Lucifer frowned; his attention now clearly on Linda. "How so, Doctor?"

Linda sighed; placing her cup of tea onto the table. "You were, _still are_ , infatuated with Chloe. Maze acted out as a way of trying to grasp your attention,"

"She betrayed me." Lucifer remembered that time all to well; it has been quiet some time ago when she betrayed him, choosing to work with Amenadiel yet he had forgiven her into the end. He always seemed to forgive her.

"I think even you should know it was a cry for your attention. Instead you thought she needed to go her own way, find herself."

"What do you suggest, Linda? That I forgive yet another of her betrayals."

"Lucifer; I know this may be hard for you to understand but not everything you do is free of consequences."

"I think I understand that quiet well, Doctor."

Linda shook her head. "I am not talking about your father, or Hell. I am talking about your relationships with the people here. You are very invested in this relationship with Chloe, yet you fail to see the damage you are doing to Maze." She gestured to the chair, and waited for him to sit. "For quiet a long time it was just you and Maze; even for a period of time when you were on Earth. When you finally found Chloe she monopolized the majority of your time. Not only that, you became vulnerable with her, and Maze couldn't protect you from that. The fun that you and Maze would get up too was then replaced by you working cases, and your sessions with me. You begun changing; evolving and Maze didn't know where she fit in this new situation. Her sole purpose of existence was to be yours; she is your demon. You've said yourself if your demons don't have structure, rules and orders to follow then they are chaotic and untamable."

"I thought by giving her the freedom to find friends, gain employment that I was indeed giving her a task."

Linda smiled at him softly. "Did you give it to her because you thought she would enjoy it or because she had betrayed you and you thought it was best to create distance? Or was it as you say nothing more then a task you gave her?"

Lucifer paused, thinking the question over. "I thought that by giving her freedom she wouldn't feel the need to betray me. That she would find a life."

"You,"

"I was with Chloe, I wanted her to find something to entertain herself. To find who she could be since I was finding where I fit." He stood up; he needed to be done with this conversation. "Where is she?"

"Lucifer, this might be a painful question. Have you thought of what you will do when Chloe is gone?"

"Linda!" Amenadiel was shocked by her sudden line of question.

"Doctor," He couldn't bare the thought of the say Chloe would leave this Earth. He was not naïve, he knew that day would come but he did not want it to take up space in this thoughts. He needed to enjoy his time with her and not waste it.

"I don't mean to upset you but I think you need to think about it. Long after we are gone Amenadiel and Maze will be all you'll have. Will you continue to stay here on Earth? Or will you return to Hell? Have you considered that your father could potentially find another to be the King and that would leave you..."

Lucifer sucked in a deep breath. It wasn't as if he wanted to return to Hell, he was on permanent vacation for a reason. However, something inside him did stir at the thought of being replaced. He had been the King of Hell for quiet sometime; his demons were his and to suddenly be replaced. He didn't quiet like that thought. He liked to pretend that he would never return but he did think that perhaps one day he would even if it was under duress.

"Linda; Father bestowed Hell upon Lucifer and all it's responsibilities. He is the only King they will listen to."

Linda placed her hand up. "Let's forget that now, shall we. I think your focus should be Maze."

"That I can agree with. That little traitor..." The fury he had felt before came surging back.

"Lucifer, I think you need to remind Maze that inside you are still Lucifer. That you haven't changed your entire being. Yes, you are evolving but you are still the King of Hell. That you are still her King." Linda looked directly into her eyes. "I need you to do that without the fighting. You must have a conversation with her, an honest one."

Lucifer raised his eyebrow. "You wish for me to show her that the King of Hell still exists?"

"I know that it is asking a lot but Maze is already pushing you, vying for that attention."

"You cannot ask Lucifer to become that person. He's not the person he was before."

"Chloe."

Lucifer spun around. "Detective, how much eavesdropping did you do?"

Chloe walked down the steps and over to Lucifer. "Enough to know that Maze is clearly throwing a demonic tantrum because she is not getting her way."

Lucifer frowned. "Chloe,"

"You bitch."

Lucifer's head spun yet again at the sound of Maze's voice. "I taught you better then to eavesdrop in certain situations." He reprimanded her immediately; he saw her taken back look as if she hadn't been expecting it. She wouldn't have been expecting it because it had been some time since he had actually reprimanded her for something.

Chloe's eyes focused on maze. "How can you ask for him to remain that person? He is changing, evolving. He doesn't need to be the devil."

"Actually, Chloe; Lucifer will always be the devil." Amenadiel corrected her.

"He doesn't need to act like it."

Maze raised her eyebrow. "So he needs to change because you don't like who he was."

"He didn't like who he was." Chloe spoke. "Why would you want that for him? I thought you understood. I thought we were friends."

"We were never friends."

Linda wasn't exactly shocked that that confession. She knew that Maze's relationship with Chloe was a cover for something else. "Maze," Linda tried to warn her to tread carefully.

"Then why have you been living in my house?" Chloe demanded to know.

"To keep an eye on the situation. I knew the first time I broke into your house and got real close that I couldn't trust you."

"You what?!" Chloe stared at Maze in disbelief.

Lucifer crossed his arms, his eyes now had a red tinge to them, though he was trying very hard to hold back that side of him in the presence of Chloe. "Is the hole your digging not yet large enough, Mazikeen?"

Maze glared at him. "You are foolish. You never stopped to think about the consequences. Your obsession with her..."

Lucifer's eyes flamed and his voice took on a different tone. "You and I need to talk." He was beside her in an instant and then they were gone.

* * *

Maze stepped away from Lucifer as soon as her feet were firmly on the floor of the penthouse. She could see that he was attempting to keep the rage simmering instead of allowing it to boil over. It frustrated her to know that even when Chloe was not around he was still attempting to keep the devil at bay. "I wasn't done talking to her."

"You most certainly were." Lucifer walked across the room to the bar needing to place a short bout of distance between them to regain his thoughts. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a glass; pouring himself a drink before he heard her feet on the floor again, his eyes casting her a small glance. "Sit."

"Lucifer,"

"Sit down, Mazikeen." It was not a request, the edge of his voice indicating it was very much an order that he expected would be obeyed.

Maze breathed deeply, crossing her arms over her chest. "No. I'm not going to sit down. Why did you bring us here? I thought my opinion of you was made clear today."

Lucifer's phone rang, and he knew exactly who it would be. Normally he would jump to answer the Detective's calls, this time however, he ignored it choosing to turn his phone off. His demon had his full attention. "Like I said, Maze; we need to talk." He poured himself another drink, and took a long sip. He was aware of her eyes on him, following his every move.

"There is nothing to talk about."

"I beg to differ. Perhaps we should start with your betrayal or we could begin with my near death. Your hatred towards Chloe, or perhaps the fact that you think your freedom comes with the merit to meddle in my life."

Maze's glare was pure anger, hands went for the comfort of her blades. "You,"

"Uh uh," Lucifer tsked. "Those are mine for now," He held his hand out and the blades came to him without hesitation. One of the perks of being the devil.

"LUCIFER!" Maze spoke his name with fury. He had only ever confiscated her blades twice before and it was punishment she despised. Her blades were her comfort, her means to destroy anything in her path. "Give them back."

Lucifer tilted his head. "Perhaps later." He placed the blades on the bar. "Do not touch." He told her firmly as if he was speaking to a child. He picked up the bottle of whiskey and walked towards the sofa. "Come. Sit."

Maze looked him with caution; her mind running through scenarios of how this could play out. Her mind begging with her to air on the side of caution since he seemed to calm; much calmer then ever before considering their circumstances. "Lucifer,"

"Tell me why you did it, Mazikeen."

Maze approached the arm chair, taking a seat that gave her enough space to run if she felt it necessary. Not that she could truly ever out run the devil. "I wanted you to hurt."

"You damn near killed me, Mazikeen." His tone was sharp.

"You deserved it."

Lucifer breathed deeply, keeping his anger on a leash. "Tell me why."

Maze clicked her tongue. "Ever since Decker entered our lives, you have been nothing but obsessed. It became more then a job to you, and then you forgot who you are, forgot about me, this club. All of it. You became vulnerable, to an extent that you did not know, and you thought it was fun." Maze glared at him. "And then you sent me into the world, to find myself." She spat the term.

Lucifer pulled his glass back from his lips. "I thought it would do you good to see the world through different eyes. To be free."

"Cut the bullshit, Lucifer. It was punishment for betraying you."

Lucifer's eyes glowered red. "Your disrespect does little to improve my mood."

Maze rolled her eyes. "The only time you aren't in a mood is when you are with that bitch." Maze leaned forward, her hands cradling her head. "Stop. Lucifer STOP!"

Lucifer raised his eyebrow at her demand, though he had expected it. "I am not amused by your disrespect." He pulled the fire that raged inside his body back to him.

Maze breathed heavily; slumping back into the chair as she attempted to gain her composure. "You..."

"I allowed you your freedom after your betrayal, not as punishment but as a way for you to settle in to this life. I thought by giving you independence I would not need to deal with this."

"Deal with me?" That was how she took what he said.

Lucifer frowned slightly. "That is not what I meant." His words were spoken quiet firmly. "It's been brought to my attention that perhaps I have let things slip." He placed his glass on the table, leaning forward slightly. "You are and always have been very important to me, Mazikeen."

Maze scoffed. "I doubt that."

"Mazikeen;" He watched as she moved to stand. "Do not move," His tone was stern and he forced the need to praise her away when she obeyed him and remained seated.

"What do you want from me, Lucifer?! Go back to Chloe!"

"Jealously. Mazie," His voice held a hint of amusement.

Maze glared at him, eyes held anger. "I am not jealous."

Lucifer knew immediately that it was a lie. If he was concentrating on a particular demon, he could tell if they were lying to him. Though his demons were unaware of this particular trait. He kept it hidden for his advantage. He often enjoyed that they thought they could lie to him, it made for entertainment. "It has been you and I for a millennia, Maze; Chloe is merely a passing blip."

"You expect that I just endure this stage of life until Chloe dies?"

Lucifer paused for a moment; did he expect that from her? He supposed he did, and as the King of Hell, he had the right to ask it from her. Except, in order for things to ease, he needed to be willing to meet her half away. It was what Linda had been trying to explain to him for weeks. "Yes. However, I also understand that I need to make an effort to spend more time with you then I have been. I need to not let my existence evolve solely around Chloe."

Maze raised her eyebrow, not content on believing his words. "Do not deny that Decker will be your first priority."

It appeared that there was a lot going on in Maze's mind but the main focus of everything seemed to be Chloe. It was Chloe that seemed to make Maze's anger appear, it seemed to be that she was the root of the problem. "Maze," The way he spoke her name commanded her attention cutting off any rant that was about to begin. "I find Chloe very intriguing."

"You love her,"

"Do not interrupt me."

Maze frowned, that was the second time he had reprimanded her in a short span of time. Not that it was usual for them; after all Lucifer did allow her more leeway then any other demon.

"The average lifespan for a human is a mere blip in eternity for us. If I wish to,"

"I will not wait for your attention to shift,"

"Mazikeen; if you dare interrupt me again, you will listen to me from a different angle." He stood up. "As I was saying; if I wish to indulge some of my time with Chloe, then I will. However; I will not allow it to damage our relationship to this extent." He moved forward, he watched her weary expression as he placed his hands on the arm rest of the chair caging her in. "I dropped the ball with you, Mazikeen. I acknowledge that; and together we will strengthen our relationship."

"Lucifer,"

His eyes flashed for a brief second, another warning. "I apologize that it took my near death for this to be a topic of conversation." He used his left hand to tilt her head up so that their eyes were level. "You are mine, Maze. My dearest friend, my loyal supporter, greatest follow and my most prized demon. Perhaps I have forgotten a few of those titles and the attention they require. I understand that you need more of my time, and that by forcing your freedom upon you I did more harm then good." He certainly didn't regret all of it; but some of it he most certainly did. "I am not taking your freedom back from you, Mazikeen; I will however do more to ensure you are equipped to deal with it."

Maze studied him cautiously. "I want to move back to Lux." It was a demand. This was the closest she felt to being home; and returning to Decker's was not an option.

"Then you shall. Your place is still yours Mazikeen." He would feel comfortable having her around, after all, he had missed her presence at Lux.

"I won't be your bartender again."

Lucifer nodded. "That is understandable."

"I want at least a weekend a month of uninterrupted Decker time." She raised her eyebrow as if daring him to deny her.

Lucifer smirked slightly; cheeky demon. "Acceptable. Is that all?"

"I want to see Trixie without Decker."

"I am certain I can arrange that. Is that all?"

Maze tilted her head as if she was thinking. "Yes; no...my blades," Maze couldn't deny that she felt vulnerable without them. She had practically carried them with her every moment since Lucifer had gifted them to her, not counting the two times he had taken them.

Lucifer took that as a cue, his hand gripping her chin in a slight squeeze. "I do believe it is my turn to talk. Another attempt on my life or an attempted betrayal will see that you are severely punished. Understood, Mazikeen?"

Maze could sense within her body that this was no longer Lucifer speaking, it was the King of Hell. "Yes."

He pulled back from her, straightening up to his full height. "Your blades are my for the foreseeable future."

"Lucifer!"

He merely raised his eyebrow. "You damn near killed me, Maze. You'll accept the punishment."

Maze shuttered slightly; the vibes coming from him weren't good. The room temperature had spiked slightly. "Yes, My Lord."

It was Lucifer's turn to shutter, he hadn't heard that name in quiet sometime and yet the shutter wasn't out of revulsion. It made something stir inside him, something he had forgotten was there, or was it something he keep hidden because of Chloe. Perhaps that was a talk he needed to have with the Doctor. "I need a drink."

Maze's eyes drifted to the bottle at that. Yes she certainly needed one of those, and a moment or two to process all that had been said. Yet she didn't move from her chair knowing full well she had not been released.

Lucifer tilted his head towards the bar. "Get yourself a glass."

Maze rose from the chair, moving swiftly across the floor to the bar. Her eyes slid to her blades, her hands itching to reach out and touch them, to feel them against her skin. Yet from experience she knew that if she dared to then Lucifer would be sure to keep them in his possession for longer. Instead she reached for a glass, turning and moving back towards him; holding her glass out for it to be filled.

Lucifer had watched her every move from the moment she had risen from the chair. He found himself filling with pride when she obeyed his orders and refrained from touching her most prized possessions. "They'll be returned to you in due time, Mazikeen; don't fret." He placed a hand upon her cheek, feeling her shiver slightly beneath his touch. "I do believe I am owed one last thing from you."

Maze looked into his eyes searching for a clue; though within her being she knew exactly what he was waiting for. "I apologize for my attempted attack."

Lucifer smiled slightly. "You're forgiven, darling." Truth being he knew within himself deep down that he would always forgive Maze.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?
> 
> Much Love. x


End file.
